Vocaloid Drabble
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Hanya berisi sekumpulan drabble-drabble tentang pairing yang mainstream dan non-mainstream / Bad summary / Chapter 2 : Rin x Len / Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Rei datang~**

**Rei akan membuat sebuah drabble~**

**Dari pada banyak curcol, mending mulai~**

**Disclaimer **

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll**

**Utauloid (c) Owner Creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning**

**OOC! Typo(s), Misstypo(s), EYD tidak tepat, aneh, abal, gaje, dll**

**Pairing ****: Random**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatsune Miku x Shion Kaito

.

.

1. Crystal

Saat Miku melihat kristal, satu kata yang ada di benaknya adalah cantik. Saat Miku sedang melihat kristal, Kaito langsung berkata kepada Miku.

"Miku_-chan_, kamu itu juga cantik seperti kristal-kristal yang bersinar itu loh." gombal Kaito. Miku yang mendengar itu, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ba—Baka!" teriak Miku sambil memukul Kaito hingga terpental. Hoho, Miku lumayan _tsundere _juga ya.

.

.

.

2. Rain

Saat itu sedang hujan, dan Miku tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Miku hanya mendecih kesal, apalagi waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.15, dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak membawa payung.

"Miku_-chan_, belum pulang?" tanya Kaito yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Miku.

"Belum, aku tidak membawa payung," ucap Miku. "Aku menunggu hujan reda saja."

"Kalau begitu bisa tambah malam, Miku_-chan_ pulang bersamaku saja." ucap Kaito.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pulag bersama, hujan juga kadang-kadang membawa keberuntungan ya.

.

.

.

3. Sleep

Saat Miku sedang tertidur, kadang-kadang Kaito sering masuk ke kamar Miku untuk melihat keadaannya.

Kaito mendekat ke arah Miku, lalu mencium kening Miku.

"_Oyasuminasai, Hime-sama. Aishiteru_," kata Kaito lalu meninggalkan kamar Miku.

Sebenarnya saat itu Miku belum tidur, dan wajahnya sekarang sangatlah merah sekali. Lalu Miku menggumam pelan..

"_Aishiteru mo, _Kaito_-kun_,"

.

.

.

4. Food

Miku dan Kaito sering bertengkar soal makanan kesukaan. Hampir setiap hari.

"_Negi _itu makanan yang paling enak sedunia! Bukan es krim!" kata Miku lantang.

"Tidak! Yang paling enak itu es krim! _Negi _itu bau!" teriak Kaito.

"_Negi_!"

"_Aisu_!"

"_Negi_!"

"_Aisu_!"

Terkadang, Miku dan Kaito bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakkan hanya gara-gara perdebatan makanan kesukaan.

.

.

.

5. Evil

Terkadang di balik wajah Miku yang manis, Miku juga bisa jadi jahat.

Contohnya, saat dia menjahili Kaito dengan mendorongnya dari lantai 7 sehingga Kaito mesti masuk rumah sakit untuk dilakukan perawatan. Bagi Miku itu hanya bercanda. Ayolah, orang mana yang menganggap jatuh dari lantai 7 itu bercanda?

Itu membuat Kaito memutuskan untuk tidak bermain dengan Miku terlalu sering.

.

.

.

6. Birthday

Tanggal 31 Agustus, itulah hari ulang tahun Miku, semua pun bersorak-sorai.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, _MIKU_-CHAN_!" teriak semuanya.

"_Arigatou_, _minna-san_.." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah sebelum meniup lilinnya, apa permohonanmu, Miku_-chan_?" tanya Rin.

"Permohonanku? Permohonanku agar aku dan Kaito_-kun _selalu bersama," ucap Miku. Semua pun cengo, termasuk Kaito dengan muka yang memerah.

.

.

.

7. Science

Kaito paling benci pelajaran Sains, mengingat nilainya yang selalu tak sampai rata-rata. Itu juga membuat Kaito makin membenci pelajaran Sains.

"Ada apa Kaito_-kun_? Kenapa kau terlihat resah?" tanya Miku yang baru selesai mandi lalu berjalan ke arah Kaito.

"Itu... Aku tak mengerti pelajaran Sains ini.." ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, canggung.

"Oh, begitu, mau kuajari?" tanya Miku dengan senyumannya. Muka Kaito memerah sedikit, lalu menangguk.

Kemudian pelajaran Sains menjadi pelajaran kesukaan Kaito mulai dari kejadian itu.

.

.

.

8. Jealous

Miku cemburu ketika melihat Kaito dengan Meiko berduaan. Lalu, ketika Meiko dan Kaito berbicara dengan jarak dekat, itu membuat Miku semakin marah.

"Meiko! Menjauhlah dari Kaito!" teriak Miku kepada Kaito dan Meiko yang sedang kaget sekarang.

"Miku_-chan_, kau salah pa—"

"TIDAK! KAU JAHAT KAITO_-KUN_!" ucapan Kaito terpotong saat Miku meneriakinya.

"Miku_-chan_, tadi Kaito bertanya kepadaku apa barang yang disukai perempuan, lalu aku memberitahunya, dia berencana memberimu hadiah spesial. Lagipula, aku juga sudah punya pacar." ucap Meiko panjang lebar. Dan itu membuat Miku mingkem dan merasa malu.

.

.

.

9. Dream

Kata orang, jika memimpikan seseorang secara terus menerus, berarti orang itu sedang memikirkannya terus.

Dan itulah yang dialami Miku, dia selalu memimpikan Kaito terus, dan bukan orang lain.

"Apa aku menyukai Kaito_-kun_ ya?" gumam Miku kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di tempat lain, Kaito juga mengalami kejadian yang serupa.

.

.

.

10. Christmast

Hari ini hari Natal, semua orang menikmati Musim Dingin ini. Termasuk Miku dan Kaito.

"Kaito_-kun_, pemandangannya indah ya?" tanya Miku. Kaito hanya menangguk.

Mereka berdua banyak melakukan kegiatan, mulai dari berfoto, hingga membeli cinderamata.

"Miku_-chan_." panggil Kaito.

"Ya? Ada apa Kaito_-kun_?" tanya Miku.

"Er.. Apakah Miku_-chan_ mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kaito dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Wajah Miku juga memerah, lalu Miku mengganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan segera Kaito mencium Kaito, dan Miku juga mencium balik dengan salju menjadi saksi bisunya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Rei : Oalahh! Pertama kali bikin fic drabble romance..**

**Miku : Ah.. Semuanya memalukan sekali!**

**Kaito : Miku**_**-chan**_**! *peluk Miku***

**Miku : Jangan peluk aku BaKaito! *tendang Kaito***

**Rei : *sweatdrop***

**Rei : Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kalian boleh voting~**

**LenxRin**

**GakupoxLuka**

**LukixGakuko**

**AkaitoxMeiko**

**MeitoxAkaiko**

**RintoxLenka**

**TeiruxTei**

**IOxIA**

**PikoxMiki**

**GumiyaxGumi**

**ZeitoxZatsune**

**KiyoteruxYuki**

**MikuoxKaiko**

**LuixRing**

**TedxTeto**

**ReixRui**

**RenxLin**

**ZenxZin**

**MuyoxMayu**

**NeroxNeru**

**DellxHaku**

**TaitoxKiku**

**NigaitoxLapis**

**RitsuxTaya**

**Rei : Kebanyakan ya? XD Kaga apa.. XD **

**Oh ya, kalian juga boleh request pair crack seperti LenxMiku, KaitoxRin, MikuoxMiku, GumoxGakuko, YohioxIA, YuumaxLuka, NeroxMayu, LenxTei, dll. **

**Kritikan, Saran, dan Flame akan diterima~**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rin x Len

Rei datang lagi..

Wess.. Rei melihat kotak review dan paling banyak adalah... Rin x Len! Omedetouu!

Naah, karena banyak yang ngusul pairing un-mainstream. Maka Rei putuskan akan membuat pairingnya dari pereview paling cepat. Rei sudah buat daftarnya.

Chap 3 : Len x Luka

Chap 4 : Rinto x Lenka

Chap 5 : Gumi x Gumiya

Chap 6 : Dell x Haku

Chap 7 : Kaito x Gakuko

Chap 8 : Gakupo x Luka

Chap 9 : Len x IA

Chap 10 : Oliver x Luka

Pas ya sampai chapter 10. Rei sampai cengo ngelihatinnya. Yang lain boleh vote duluan tapi nanti pairnya dibuat. ^^

Balasan review ada di bawah, oke, ayo mulai!

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid, UTAUloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Kalau milik Rei, Vocaloid bakal porak poranda.**

**Warning**

**OOC, hancur, typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! And happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2) Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len

1. PSP

Len kesal, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Setiap kali dia melihat Rin selalu bermain PSP tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

"Rin, kenapa kau main PSP terus?" tanya Len mencoba untuk tidak memarahi Rin.

"Ada urusannya sama kamu?" kata Rin judes sambil terus bermain PSPnya itu.

"Rin, kau jangan main PSP terus!" Len mulai jengkel atas sifat Rin yang diberikan kepadanya. Tetapi Rin tetap masa bodoh.

Akhirnya kesabaran Len sudah habis dan dia langsung merebut PSP dari tangan Rin lalu segera membantingnya. Rin sangat kaget dan marah melihat PSP kesayangannya sudah rusak.

"Len! Apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Aku ingin kau memperhatikan diriku dan tidak mencuekiku tahu,"

Len pun langsung meninggalkan Rin yang sedang cengo akibat perkataan Len barusan.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

2. Logic

"Lebih dulu mana, ayam atau telur?" Rin bertanya kepada Len saat Len sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu.

"Lebih dulu kasih cintaku kepadamu~"

Akhirnya Rin pun menendang Len sampai mental 2 meter dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Rin akhirnya tahu, kalau logika Len sangat panjang hingga menjawab seperti itu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

3. Hurt

BRUK

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki kecil berambut _honey-blonde _kepada seorang gadis berambut sama dengannya. Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi lututnya yang lecet itu.

"Sakit... Hiks..." Gadis kecil itu terus merintih kesakitan, sementara si laki-laki itu bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya si laki-laki mendapatkan sebuah ide. Langsung saja dia mencium lutut si gadis. Si gadis terlihat kaget.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tak sakit lagi kan?" Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari si laki-laki. Si laki-laki tersenyum lalu mengajak si gadis pulang tanpa menyadari ada rona merah di pipi sang gadis.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

4. Naughty

"Len! Kembalikan jerukku!" teriak Rin saat mengetahui sekeranjang jeruk miliknya diambil oleh maniak pisang, Kagamine Len.

"Tidak akan, Rin-chan~" Len terus saja menggoda Rin supaya amarah Rin terus naik. Len langsung memegangi salah satu jeruk Rin dan memegangi di atas tong sampah. Sontak Rin langsung menubruk Len sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh ke belakang.

"Watashi no mikan!" Sekeranjang jeruk itu sekarang melayang di depan wajah Len. Rin sudah cengo melihatnya sementara Len sudah pucat.

BRUK! BRUK!

Akhirnya sekeranjang jeruk itu jatuh tepat di wajah Len. Sekarang Len sedang tertimpa oleh 36 buah jeruk dan jeruk bali milik Rin.

'Karma untuk Len,' batin Rin sambil menatap ke arah Len.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

5. Absurd

Mereka berdua dipertemukan dari sebuah kejadian absurd.

"Uwaa—" teriak gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang beriris _azure._ Gadis yang bernama Kagamine Rin itu tak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki dengan sepedanya yang sedang membawa banyak kardus sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh dan barang-barangnya masuk ke selokan.

"Aah, barang-barang berhargaku!" jerit si laki-laki sambil memukul-mukul aspal, melihat kardus-kardus yang entah berisi apa masuk ke dalam selokan.

"A—Ano, aku minta maaf ya," ucap Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung menatap Rin dengan tatapan dingin karena sudah menjatuhkan barang-barangnya.

"Huh, baiklah, kumaafkan!" ujar lelaki itu dengan terpaksa. "Namaku Kagamine Len, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Marga kita bisa sama ya..." Rin berkata sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah melupakan hal yang tadi. Sementara Len langsung blushing melihat Rin yang tersenyum.

"Yah, mungkin suatu kebetulan. Kita berteman ya," kata Len. Rin langsung tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Len. Dari sebuah pertemuan absurd, mereka langsung berteman.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

6. Kokoro Kiseki

"Master, kenapa anda menangis?"

Len menatap nanar robot buatannya itu, robot itu bernama Rin. Tetapi, Rin belum sempurna. Hanya ada satu yang kurang, yaitu sebuah perasaan.

Sudah berkali-kali Len mencoba membuat program _kokoro_, tetapi tetap saja gagal. Hingga program itu selesai dibuat, tetapi Len sudah tutup usia, meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

'Keajaiban yang pertama, kau telah lahir ke dunia ini,'

'Keajaiban yang kedua, yaitu menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama denganmu,'

'Keajaiban yang ketiga, adalah ketulusan hati dari kau yang ada di masa depan,'

'Keajaiban keempat, tidak ada karena tidak perlu ada yang keempat,'

.

.

.

=====XX=====

7. Shota

"Oi, shota! Bantuin aku dong," suruh Rin sambil menunjukkan seloyang untuk membuat kue.

"Ya aku akan membantu, tapi jangan panggil aku shota!" Ah, Len memang tidak suka dipanggil shota. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada kata-kata keramat yang diucapkan oleh Rin setiap hari.

"Kenyataannya bagaimana? Aku sih ngomong tidak pernah bohong." kata Rin sambil memasukkan adonan kuenya ke dalam oven. Len mendengus sebal, langsung saja dia membuat kue dengan tidak senang hati.

"Shota—"

"AKU TIDAK SHOTA, RIN!" Akhirnya, amarah Len pun meledak karena sudah terlalu lama ditahan. Sementara Rin cuma cekikikan sendiri melihat lucunya jika Len marah.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

8. Pure Love Restraint

"Aku mencintaimu Rin, tetapi kenapa kau tidak menganggapku?"

"Rin, aishiteru.."

Selalu saja Len mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia selalu sebal melihat kedekatan Rin dengan pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Shion Kaito itu.

Sudah berminggu-minggu Len melihat Rin dan Kaito yang semakin dekat. Langsung saja, Len langsung menarik Rin dari Kaito dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Haah, mau apa kau?" tanya Rin ketus. Sementara, Len tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aishiteru, aku benci melihatmu bersama dengan Kaito brengsek itu. Aku akan membuatmu bersama denganku selamanya!" Len berkata sambil tertawa psycho. Sementara Rin terlihat ketakutan melihat aksi Len itu.

"Pergi! Aku tak akan mungkin menyukai orang pembunuh seperti kau itu!" Rin berteriak dengan kencang. Meronta untuk lepas dari genggaman Len yang sangat kencang itu. Tak puas, Len langsung mencekik Rin. Rin sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Le—Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan, kau milikku selamanya Rin..," Len terus mencekik Rin sampai akhirnya Rin jatuh tergeletak karena kehabisan nafas. Len langsung memeriksa urat nadi Rin, dan tidak ada denyutnya. Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aishiteru Rin...,"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

9. Cute

"Menurutmu, bagaimana tentang Rin-chan itu?" tanya Miku kepada Len yang kebetulan sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Rin ya.. Dia itu imut, manis, cantik, dan ah! Pokoknya sempurna bagiku!" ujar Len dengan mata bling-bling.

"Begitu ya," Miku langsung mematikan alat perekam suara yang dibawanya secara diam-diam tadi. Merekam pengakuan Len terhadap Rin. Miku langsung tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi Len tidak menyadarinya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Rin-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" kata Miku sambil berlari ke arah Rin. Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Miku sambil menatap Miku kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?"

"Ini," ucap Miku lalu menyalakan alat perekam suara yang kemarin ia bawa.

_"Rin itu imut, manis, cantik, dan ah! Pokoknya dia sempurna bagiku!"_

Wajah Rin langsung blushing, sementara Len yang baru datang ke ruang tamu juga wajahnya memerah karena marah dan malu. Sedangkan Miku langsung tertawa sangat keras.

'Awas kau Hatsune Miku!' geram Len sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

10. One

"Rin, kamu suka angka berapa?" tanya Len kepada Rin.

"Aku suka angka satu!" jawab Rin dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa angka satu?"

"Karena angka satu itu adalah angka yang pertama, selalu menjadi angka yang terbaik. Dan angka satu adalah angka yang kutujukan kepadamu, karena kamu adalah yang terbaik bagiku!" Setelah mendengar ucapan Rin, Len tidak segan-segan untuk langsung memeluk Rin. Rin kaget, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk membalas pelukan Len.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

**Uwoh! Akhirnya selesai juga! XD**

**Yang nomor delapan itu Rei ambil dari salah satu lagu Vocaloid yang Len nyanyikan. PVnya benar-benar Len dalam mode Yandere. Benar-benar ngefans dah sama lagu itu.**

**Oke, balasan review!**

**To liveless-snow :**

**Mungkin ada, soalnya Vocaloid kan tidak punya pairing tetap. Vocaloid kan hanya program untuk bernyanyi, dan tidak lebih.**

**Oke, hasil votingmu akan ada di chap 3. **

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview..**

**To Kei-T Masoharu :**

**Boleh berapa saja sih.. XP**

**Oke, hasil voting Kei akan Rei tampung. **

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview.**

**To Kisasa Kaguya :**

**Benarkah? **

**DellxHaku ya? Rei terima, akan muncul di chapter 6. Jadi tunggu saja ya.**

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview!**

**To Kagamine Ririka :**

**Gomen Ririka-san, Rei updatenya lama. QAQ Soalnya Rei kekurangan ide.**

**Baiklah, ini sudah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mau mereview!**

**To Yami Nova :**

**Miku : Yah, begitulah Nova-san. **

**Voting Nova-san sempat membuat Rei harus melihat dua kali, Rei kira KaitoxGakupo, ternyata KaitoxGakuko. Oke, akan ada di chapter 7.**

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview, ini sudah lanjut.**

**To dira salsabila :**

**Gakupo x Luka ya? Gakupo x Luka akan ada di chap 8. Jadi tunggu saja, akan Rei buat Luka jadi tsundere. X3**

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview!**

**To AzuraRii :**

**Uwoh, tentu saja! Anti-mainstream pair itu moto Rei #plak #slap XD**

**Len x IA dan Oliver x Luka ya? Oke, stay tune saja~ nanti Rei akan buatkan.**

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview! Sudah lanjut!**

**To Junichi Mayu :**

**Oke, ini sudah LenxRin. Arigatou sudah mau mereview..**

**To Guest :**

**Hii, Guest-san menyeramkan sekali. I-ini sudah RinxLen...**

**Rei usahain panjang deh. Kalau tak panjang, maklum lah. Ide Rei tidak keluar.**

**A-Arigatou sudah mau mereview! *kabur***

**To christy :**

**Oke, ini sudah LenxRin. Arigatou sudah mau mereview.**

…

**Nah itulah sesi balas review... Gomen kalau telat update!**

**Rei menerima kritikan dan saran. Tetapi jangan flame terlalu panas ya, soalnya sekarang sudah musim kemarau. XD**

**Oke, mind to review?**


End file.
